In Hawaii
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: FF for KyuMin Day / Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Juli merupakan bulan untuk KyuMin, terlebih di tanggal 13. Tapi..bagaimana kalau di hari itu mereka sedang ada sesi photoshoot di Hawaii? Selain penerbangan yang tidak disatukan, pemotrean ini pun mengharuskan Sungmin shirtless! Apa tanggapan Kyuhyun mengenai foto 'hot' Sungmin? / Failed Summary! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /


**Title : "In Hawaii"**

**Genre : Romance, General, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T+**

**Casts : Always, and always KYUMIN!**

**Length : OS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, Sekedar Fiction ,, No Meaning ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini, tapi mudah-mudahan semua tetap menikmati jalannya cerita! #plakk

_Just enJoY the story_ ^^

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**S****eoul, South Korea**

**.**

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Terlihat seorang _namja_ bergelar _evil-magnae_ menutup dengan keras laptop yang tadi sempat ia nyalakan. Wajahnya memerah dan jelas sekali dari rautnya kalau ia sedang menahan amarah, napasnya pun agak memburu. Sudah tentu dapat ditebak, _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini pasti sedang merasa sangat kesal.

Brak!

"Kyu! _Waeyo_?"

"Ada apa Kyu?"

Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk dan Kim Ryeowook berhambur masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, mereka berdua memandang penuh tanya dan kekhawatiran. Saat ini Ryeowook sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka bertiga didorm lantai sebelas, dapat dilihat dari tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam tutup panci.. entah apa yang sedang _eternal magnae_ ini masak.

"Kyu, ada apa? Kenapa berteriak-teriak hah?" menyadari tak ada jawaban berarti dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk pun menghampirinya sembari menutup perlahan komik _Dragon Ball_ yang tadi sedang ia baca.

Ryeowook ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun mengikuti Eunhyuk, agaknya ia sedikit lupa dengan masakannya.. biar sejahil apapun, _namja_ didepannya ini tetaplah anggota termuda digrup Super Junior, jika sang _magnae_ sampai sakit atau kenapa-kenapa tentu itu akan menjadi tugas mereka sebagai _hyung_-nya.

"_Hyungdeul_." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara, masih tanpa memandang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

EunWook sedikit terlonjak, "Wa-_wae_, Kyu?" dan bertanya bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuh dan memutarnya, "Kapan jadwal kita ke Hawaii?" ia memandang dua _hyung_ didepannya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Eunhyuk sedikit menelan salivanya, "K-kata Manager _hyung_, na-nanti siang Kyu." Sementara Ryeowook dibuat bungkam dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mereka berdua pasti sudah mati saat ini. Yah.. memang gelar _evil_ yang Kyuhyun dapatkan bukanlah sembarangan ataupun isapan jempol semata.

"Hem.. begitu?" Kyuhyun membalikan lagi tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju bilik lemarinya, "Berarti sebentar lagi." Ia membuka lemari tersebut dan menjulurkan tangannya pada rak atas lemari, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

EunWook masih terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun sampai,

"Eh? Kok ada bau hangus?" Eunhyuk menyergit dan menutup kedua lubang hidungnya, ia menoleh pada Ryeowook, "Wookie, apa yang sedang kau masak?"

Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook membulatkan maksimal kedua bola matanya, "_OMONA_! SUP KIMCHI-KU!" dan secepat kilat ia menghambur keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk kembali terdiam saat melihat Ryeowook yang berlari dengan cepat menuju kedapur.

"HYUKIE _HYUNG_, BANTU AKU MENGHILANGKAN ASAP!" lengkingan suara Ryeowook tiba-tiba memekak disetiap ruangan dorm. Percayalah, suara teriakan itu sangat berbeda dengan suaranya saat bernyanyi…sangat berbeda.

"_Aish_, dasar Wookie." Setelah mendecih pelan, Eunhyuk pun ikut melangkah keluar dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan. "_Ne_, aku datang!"

Blam!

Pintu yang ditutup oleh Eunhyuk itu pun membuat keadaan ruangan kamar Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit sepi, ah, maksudnya menjadi sangat sepi. Memang, sejak mengambil sesuatu dari lemari itu Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.. suara-suara ribut EunWook dari arah luar pun seakan sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, kelihatan sekali ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu saja kalau aku sudah sampai disana, kelinci gendut."

…ahh sudut bibirnya saat ini terangkat membentuk seringai, pasti _namja evil_ itu sedang merencanakan suatu hal pada seseorang nun jauh disana.

Eh, tadi siapa yang ia panggil?

Kelinci gendut?

Mungkinkah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H****awaii**

**.**

Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Hawaii tertempuh dengan … jam, tiga member Super Junior yang menyusul pemotretan hari ini pun sampai dengan selamat disana. Seperti pada saat member lain yang datang terlebih dahulu kemarin, bandara Hawaii pun turut ramai saat Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun tiba. Mereka bertiga tersenyum dan tampak melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah, tentu saja mereka terharu saat para ELF yang rela menunggu mereka dibandara selama berjam-jam menyerukan nama Super Junior...padahal mereka bertiga sampai dimalam hari.

ELF memang sangat menyayangi Super Junior, begitupun sebaliknya!

Dengan bantuan para _bodyguard_ dan puluhan polisi yang menjaga disekitar area bandara, tiga member ini pun sampai dibus yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju hotel. Sedikit merasa lelah, tapi mereka kembali semangat saat melihat antusiasme para ELF dibandara barusan.

"Huuf.. sampai sana aku ingin tidur." Eunhyuk terlihat merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi bus dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Akhirnya setelah itu, hanya terdengar dengkuran halus Eunhyuk dari dalam bis. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara disepanjang perjalanan mereka sampai kehotel yang akan menjadi tempat menginap Super Junior. Ryeowook tampak sibuk dengan gadget ditangannya, jarinya bergerak lincah mengetikan sesuatu disana…update status mungkin? Entahlah…

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan malam hari disekitar pulau dengan gunung berapi sebagai ciri khas-nya itu. Sebuah _headset_ dikupingnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang menikmati musik dari _I-pad_ miliknya, namun sepertinya tidak begitu juga,

'_Akhirnya aku sampai disini, tunggu aku gendut._'

…, benar kan? Pikiran _namja_ dengan banyak _nickname_ itu ternyata masih terdominasi dengan rencana awalnya saat ia masih berada di Korea sana..

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam, bis yang mengantarkan mereka kehotel pun kini telah sampai. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk langsung mengambil tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa dan beringsut keluar dengan cepat. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar ingin tidur dikamar hotelnya dengan tenang,

"HAEEEEEEE!"

Atau tidak?

Grep!

"Hyukie, aku rindu padamu~ baru sehari tapi aku sudah ingin melihat wajahmu.." _namja_ bejuluk _Fishy_ tampak memeluk erat-erat tubuh Eunhyuk, tepat saat Eunhyuk baru saja melangkahkan kakinya didepan bis. Beruntunglah malam ini sedang tidak ada penggemar diareal hotel tersebut..

"Aku juga Hae~ aku sangat merindukanmu, kan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku paling tidak bisa jauh darimu~" Eunhyuk semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang berbalut kemeja putih milik Lee Donghae, ia pun menggesekan wajahnya disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, _chagi_~"

"_Nado_, Hae~"

"_Ya, ya, ya_! Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti melakukan hal konyol didepan bus? Dasar kekanakan." Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin merenggangkan pelukan pasangan beda spesies itu dengan paksa.

"_Hyung_, mengganggu saja! Lebih baik _hyung_ menghubungi Teukie _hyung_ sana!" HaeHyuk berucap berbarengan dan langsung berjalan menuju kedalam hotel, meninggalkan para member SJ lainnya yang memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_.

Selepas HaeHyuk masuk kedalam hotel, tinggalah enam member yang lain terdiam sejenak sampai suara Shindong menginterupsi keterdiaman itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita kehotel, Manager _hyung_ sudah menunggu kalian bertiga didalam." Perkataan Shindong diangguki oleh yang lain dan mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju hotel.

Kecuali dua orang, Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon.

"Ck, gara-gara HaeHyuk aku jadi merindukan Bummie. Lebih baik aku menghubunginya." Siwon mulai mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celana jeans putih yang ia pakai, mengetikan nomor panggilan cepat sampai terdengar suara yang paling disukainya dari _line_ seberang, "_Yeoboseyo_, Bummie. Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Ucapnya langsung dengan senyum simpul mempesona, Siwon kembali melangkah dengan _handphone_ yang masih menempel ditelinganya.

Sepeninggal Siwon, satu orang member masih terdiam ditempatnya. _Namja_ berwajah manis dan bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu menoleh pada bis yang masih terpakir disana, ia dari awal tidak melihat _namja_ **itu** keluar dari dalam bis. _Namja_ tampan berkedok _namjachingu_-nya dari tadi tak ia lihat turun dari bis.

Tap tap tap.

Sungmin melangkah menuju tangga bis dan masuk kedalamnya. Ahh.. ternyata _namja_ yang ia cari sedang duduk dikursi tengah yang mengahadap jendela.

"Kyunie?" Sungmin mendekati _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun, dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Tentu saja Sungmin heran, pasalnya saat ini Kyuhyun tampak memandang kearahnya namun tidak tertebak apa arti raut wajahnya.

"…" Kyuhyun tidak menyahuti panggilan Sungmin, matanya masih terfokus pada kedua _brown caramel_ milik namja manis didepannya.

Sungmin tetap melangkah menuju Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak turun, Kyu? _Waeyo_? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" ia mendekati kursi yang sedang diduduki Kyuhyun sembari menautkan alisnya.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam.

"Kyu—"

Grep!

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik lengan mulus Sungmin. Kontan, terang saja Sungmin sedikit terlonjak akibat tarikan tiba-tiba yang diterimanya. Kendati begitu, Sungmin tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu cepat, namun juga bisa dibilang sangat tergesa-gesa.

'_Apa apa dengan Kyu?_' batin Sungmin saat lengannya masih ditarik Kyuhyun, ia diam mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tanpa berani bertanya apa-apa padanya.

Mereka berdua pun kini telah berada didalam hotel, terlihat ditempat resepsionis hotel seorang _namja_ berumur kisaran 30 tahun berdiri sambil menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa lama sekali Kyu?" Manager Kim menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menoleh pada resepsionis untuk mengambil kunci kamar hotel, "Donghae tadinya sekamar dengan Youngwoon, tapi tadi ia terus meminta agar bisa sekamar dengan Hyukjae.. jadi Youngwoon saat ini akan sekamar dengan Ryeowook. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sekamar dengan Siwon? Barusan ia menitipkan kuncinya karena dia bilang akan pergi keluar sebentar, paling juga ingin melepas rindu dengan Kibum lewat telepon. Sudahlah, ini kunci kamar kalian." Ucapnya panjang-lebar.

Kyuhyun menerima kunci kamar tersebut, "_Gomawo_, Manager _hyung_."

"_Ne_, kau beristirahatlah. Besok jadwal kalian bertiga untuk pemotretan, jangan sampai kelelahan. Kamar kita semuanya ada dilantai dilantai 12." Manager Kim mengangguk dan melangkah kearah _lift_.

Kyuhyun, kembali tanpa aba-aba, menarik lengan Sungmin menuju _lift_ yang berlainan arah dengan yang dinaiki Manager Kim. Kali ini pun Sungmin tidak berbicara apa-apa selama lengannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengerjap penuh rasa bingung dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

**.**

Blam!

Klik.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar dihadapannya, pintu itu pun secara otomatis terkunci dan hanya bisa dibuka kembali dengan _Key-Card_ yang Kyuhyun taruh diatas meja panjang didepan sofa kamar itu. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan penasaran saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _handphone_ _touchscreen_ dari jaketnya, terlihat Kyuhyun seperti mengetikan pesan singkat dengan tangan kanannya secara cepat.. tentu saja hanya tangan kanan, karena tangan kirinya masih menggenggam lengan Sungmin. Sepersekian menit, Kyuhyun menutup _gadget_ canggih itu dan menaruhnya disamping _Key-Card_ kamar.

"Kyu?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, tanpa disangka ia mengulaskan senyum simpul miliknya. Sangat tampan..

**Deg deg deg.**

Walaupun sudah sering menerima senyum milik Kyuhyun, tapi jantung Sungmin belum terlalu terbiasa dengannya. Dada Sungmin selalu dibuat berdegup saat melihat senyum simpul Kyuhyun, belum lagi saat _namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi menarik lengan Sungmin pun perlahan mulai melepaskan genggamannya.. dan beralih pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

**Deg!**

_Blush_~

Rona merah mulai menjalar disekitar pipi bulat Sungmin. Ia memang sangat menyukai saat Kyuhyun menunjukan keromantisan padanya, hanya padanya. Sungmin pun menundukan wajahnya penuh rasa malu.

"A-aku juga Kyu.. aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Sungmin terdengar hampir berbisik.

Sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari Kyuhyun. Ulasan senyum yang penuh kelembutan itu kian lama menjadi semakin tertarik kesalah satu sudut bibir, senyum yang bisa dikatakan adalah salah satu ciri khas milik Cho Kyuhyun. _Smirking_.

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya yang tidak menyentuh tubuh Sungmin kearah kantung celana _jeans_ belakang, '_Untung aku tidak lupa membawa barang ini._' batinnya penuh kemenangan.

Menyadari keterdiaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mendongakan kepalanya.

"Kyu?"

Secepat kilat senyum seringai itu kembali kebentuk awal, "_Ne, chagi_?" tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menyentuh kantung _jeans_ mulai memindahkannya kepinggang Sungmin, kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun semakin merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa _centi_ itu.

Sungmin terdiam dan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniya_..~"

Kyuhyun mempertahankan senyumnya dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin.

"Nggh!~~"

Ciuman pun tak terelakan.

Namun baru beberapa detik bibir berbentuk-M itu terkecap, Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibir tebalnya dari bibir Sungmin. Ditubrukannya dengan ringan kedua dahi mereka, membuat wajah mereka menjadi hanya berjarak beberapa mili.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menggodaku selama di Seoul kan?" mulai Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Foto seksimu sudah beredar didunia maya."

Sungmin menyatukan alisnya tanpa menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari wajahnya, "A-pa, foto apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Foto dengan tanpa benang ditubuh bagian atasmu, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku hem?"

Hup!

Mungkin kedua kalinya untuk hari ini Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin terkaget, kedua kalinya Kyuhyun bergerak tanpa aba-aba. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala _bridal style_ dan,

Brush.

…, menaruhnya dengan lembut diatas salah satu kasur disana.

Sungmin masih me_loading_kan pikirannya, kedua matanya mengedip tak beraturan. Dan Sungmin baru bisa tersadar kealam nyatanya saat ia menyadari tubuh lain yang menghimpit ringan tubuhnya, mengkungkungnya dengan posesif. Tubuh Kyuhyun.

"K—"

Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya dibibir yang terpotong ucapannya itu, "Sst, aku ingin memberikan hukuman khusus untukmu _chagiya_.."

"Hah? H-hukuman?" kedipan mata Sungmin semakin bertambah intensitasnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Hukuman karena membuatku merindukanmu, hukuman karena membuatku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, dan hukuman karena membuatku ingin memilikimu selamanya." Kyuhyun mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Cup cup.

"Ah," Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya sejenak, "Dan hukuman spesial karena kau telah mengumbarkan tubuh seksimu, kelinci gendut."

Sungmin melotot saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak gendut, Kyunie! Kenapa semua bilang kalau aku gendut sih~?" ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya untuk meneruskan niatannya, "Benarkah? Benar kau tidak gendut hem?"

"_Ani_~!"

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan menuju kearah ujung bawah _T-shirt_ biru yang Sungmin pakai, "Aku butuh bukti, bukan perkataan." Dengan mudahnya ia menarik _T-shirt_ itu keatas, tentu bisa ditebak dengan mudah.. perut halus dan agak-berisi milik Sungmin terpampang jelas dikedua mata Kyuhyun. Eh, kedua mata penuh nafsu milik Kyuhyun maksudnya.

"K-kyu, apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Sungmin memandang dengan takut raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini, benar-benar serupa seperti serigala yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Mencari bukti, tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Pikiran Sungmin masih kosong sampai,

"Sekaligus menghukum dirimu, _my fat bunny_~"

"Ahhhhkk, Kyuuhh!"

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menekan 'daerah selatan' milik Sungmin dan sedikit menjahilinya dengan meniup perut mulus Sungmin, ahh jangan lupakan benda basah tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun yang ikut meramaikan kegiatan tersebut.

"Ahh, ahhh~ Kyuuhhnieeh~~"

Dan berikutnya, hanya suara 'khas' seperti itu yang bisa kita dengarkan dari balik bilik kamar hotel WonKyu…yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi kamar KyuMin. _Once being a roommate, will (always) be a roommate!_

**.**

"HAEEEEEEEEEEHH~~!"

"HYUKKKIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Wah, tampaknya bukan hanya KyuMin saja yang sedang melakukan 'itu'. HaeHyuk bahkan sudah mencapai puncak. Entah kemana perginya niatan Eunhyuk untuk '_tidur setelah sampai hotel_' yang ia katakan dibis beberapa jam lalu.

**.**

**.**

**Other Place**

**.**

"Aku merindukanmu Bummie~"

"Aku juga, Siwon _hyung_."

"Ck, _ya_! Kenapa kau masih memanggilku begitu hah?"

"Hihi.. _ne_, _ne_… maksudku, aku juga merindukanmu Wonnie _hyung_~"

"Huuh.. malam ini kurasa aku tidak akan tidur dihotel."

"Eh? _Waeyo hyung_? Bukankah kalian sedang ada pemotretan di Hawaii."

"'**Sungmin hyung akan tidur denganku malam ini'**, begitulah pesan singkat yang kuterima beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Haha, pasti Kyuhyun."

"Begitulah, seenaknya saja bocah itu!"

"Kenapa tidak tidur dengan member yang lain, _hyung_?"

"_Ani_, aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu semalaman saja~"

"_Hyung_~ memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

"_No_, hanya mendengarkan suaramu saja aku sudah semangat kembali."

"Dasar perayu. Pantas saja banyak _yeoja_ yang menggilaimu!"

"Tapi aku hanya menggilaimu, Bummie."

"Hem, _arraseo_.."

"…_saranghaeyo_, Choi Kibum."

"Hihi~ _nado saranghae_, Choi Siwon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari pertama di Hawaii bagi Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kini telah datang. Pagi didaerah tropis tentu saja berbeda dengan pagi didaerah empat musim seperti Seoul, suhunya cenderung hangat pagi ini.

"Eungg.."

_Namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu membuka kedua matanya, mengusapnya perlahan dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang.. menoleh pada _namja_ lain yang saat ini sedang merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Kyu?" Sungmin memutar tubuh-_naked_-nya kearah _namja_ tersebut, membenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus keduanya, "_Ireona_ Kyu.." ucapnya lembut.

Hening.

"Kyu~ sudah pagi, hari ini kan jadwalmu dengan Hyukie dan Wookie untuk _photoshoot_."

Cup.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi _chagi_." Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat berhasil mengambil kecupan singkat pada bibir Sungmin, "_And I've got my morning kiss_."

Sungmin merengut, "Dasar mesum~ tubuhku sakit semua tahu, untung jadwalku hari ini hanya sebentar."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sepersekian detik ia pun teringat akan sesuatu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan membuat Sungmin ikut bangun dari rebahannya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah lantai samping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil _jeans_ biru tua miliknya yang tadi tertimbun bersama pakaian mereka berdua dibawah sana, merogohkan tangannya dikantung belakang _jeans_ tersebut…dan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Tutup matamu, _chagiya_."

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Tutup saja, sayang~"

Sungmin kembali hanya dibuat menurut oleh perkataan Kyuhyun, ia pun menutup kedua matanya. Sadar tak sadar, Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah pergerakan pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin membuka kedua matanya.. dan benda berkilau itu pun tampak dikedua bola mata jernihnya.

Cincin!

"_Happy 7__th__ Anniversary, chagi_.." Kyuhyun menuntun punggung tangan Sungmin yang terhias dengan lingkaran cincin disana dan mengecupnya lembut.

GREB!

Tanpa menunda lagi, Sungmin langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh _naked_ mereka kembali menempel. Ia usapkan wajahnya diceruk pucat Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sensasi basah dibagian lehernya…air mata.

"Hiks, hiks.. _gomawo_, Kyunie~ hiks! Ini indah sekali.. hik!" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, meredam isakan yang perlahan mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun ikut memeluk tubuh Sungmin, mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin berkali-kali. "_Cheonma, chagi_."

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun, kedua pipinya telah basah sempurna.

"Tunggulah sampai aku menyematkan cincin yang lebih indah dihari itu _chagi_, hari dimana kita akan saling bersumpah untuk selalu hidup berdampingan sampai maut menjemput." Kyuhyun menangkup pipi bulat yang telah basah oleh air mata milik Sungmin, menyisipkan lidahnya untuk menyesap air mata disana.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan menikmati bagaimana lidah Kyuhyun menjalar diwajahnya, "_Ne_ Kyu, aku akan terus menunggu hari itu." ucapnya lirih, senyumnya mengumbar disana.

"Nah sayang," Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin, menjauhkan sejenak dari kesenangannya menikmati kulit manis milik Sungmin, "Aku boleh meminta **hadiah**nya padamu kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia jelas paham apa maksud dari kata 'hadiah' yang Kyuhyun katakan.. lagipula jelas-jelas mereka telah melakukannya malam kemarin, meski begitu…

"_Ne_.. kau boleh mengambil **hadiah**nya, Kyu~" Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya yang sudah agak bengkak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "_Gwanchana_, aku akan bermain cepat dan tidak akan berlama-lama.. aku tidak mau dimarahi Manager _hyung_ apalagi Soo Man _sajangnim_ karena membuat jadwal kita terhenti." Ia mulai merebahkan kembali tubuh Sungmin dan perlahan menindihnya dengan balutan selimut dipunggungnya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya..

"Aaahh Kyuhh~!"

Kembali terulang lah kegiatan yang tadinya telah selesai mereka berdua lakukan dua jam yang lalu.

Yah.. begitulah yang terjadi dengan KyuMin selama di Hawaii, merayakan tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka dalam suka maupun duka. Meski perayaan tersebut memang terkesan kurang romantis karena terjadi ditengah jadwal pekerjaan, namun tetap saja akan terasa manis untuk pasangan dengan perbedaan dua tahun ini…karena mereka melakukannya dengan penuh cinta!

**.**

**.**

**CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN…**

**HAPPY 7TH ANNIVERSARY FOR YOU TWO, LONG LAST AND ALWAYS TOGHETER FOREVER!**

**KEEP REAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**The story is end, but not with their love!**

**© 2013 HAPPY 7th KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY! #Happy137Day**


End file.
